


Meeting You

by whitenoise17



Category: Halsey (Musician), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoise17/pseuds/whitenoise17
Summary: Ashley and Lynn are best friends, but today is the first time they've met each other in real life. (This could also be read as they're dating, I wanted to leave it vague.)





	

Ashley was terrified. Not that she would admit it to Lynn, but it was definitely there in the back of her mind. It was completely irrational, but Ashley was worried that things would change when she actually met Lynn in "real life." She wasn't scared that Lynn wasn't who she said she was; they'd video chatted enough times that Ashley was sure. It was something less tangible, the fear that their relationship would be somehow ruined by actually meeting each other. 

This was ridiculous, honestly. Ashley had driven two days to see Lynn. She'd had plenty of time to second guess herself, but she'd been confident all the way to New York. But now, on the subway, ten minutes out from finally seeing Lynn and excitedly talking to her on the phone, Ashley was shaking and thinking about throwing up. Ten more minutes. She could do this. 

Meanwhile, Lynn was pacing the subway platform over and over again (not an easy feat in the middle of crowded New York.) What if Ashley met her and realized that Lynn was actually really annoying? What if they didn't like each other once they met?

Lynn could shoot those thoughts down as much she wanted to, because they were honestly ridiculous. Ashley knew her, and she knew Ashley. This wouldn't change anything, just make it even better. But the anxiety wasn't really listening to her. 

The train pulled into the station.

Ashley lurched out of her seat and walked off the train. 

Lynn hurried over and grabbed her in a hug. Ashley clung to Lynn, the two girls standing there in each other's arms as the city moved on around them. This was what they'd waited for, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not really about anything but I just need to get back into writing. I do have a high school orchestra multi band fic coming up, and I kinda want to write a group chat fic although I know lots of people don't like them... We'll see.


End file.
